Arrangements
by Creeping on Insanity
Summary: It was an arrangement. I had no word in it. Neither did the other. He was in love with someone else. I was too, in love. He was such a joy, but he didn't like the acts that Ivan and I had to pull in order to keep our parents happy.


New story :D Uh, well, I seriously do not own Hetalia.. Like, for reals guys.. I don't :p but i'm okay with that.

* * *

In a new world, where the richest live on spaceships, the middle class living the once sweet rich life, and the lower, well, they don't have much. You're either rich, or poor in this new world. Our little 16 year old Matthew, well, he was a rich kid, travelling through the air in the CA.S057AirShuttle. There were many other shuttles like this one, soaring through the air. Occasionally meeting up with another shuttle from a different country, or just fellow neighbouring shuttles. His family had the most grandest floor. It was the bottom floor and the one above it. He didn't need so much room, but his mother and father insisted that he had his own personal place. It was quite lonesome in this place made fit for more than 100 people. Lots of rooms, lots of bathroom, kitchens, study rooms, bedrooms, sitting rooms, you name it, and it's there. It's basically like a penthouse, except, in the sky, and the rooms were on the bottom.

He looked out the thick glass walls in his sitting room. The floor was even made of 3 feet of glass. Quite scary first time you sit on these types of floors with many people around, but it was beautiful to look at all the greenery below, or the ocean. He had longed for to touch ground. He was sad here, it was beautiful, breathtaking even, but it just isn't the place for him. The blonde Canadian boy feels so trapped here. He sighed and walked out of the room after feeling a bit nauseous. He went into the halls where there was an actual floor with carpet and not glass. A maid bowed and vacuumed the carpets. She was a short middle-aged woman, with short brown curly hair, black rimmed glasses, aging marks, and nice eyes. She was the most beautiful woman on board. She had natural beauty, and I admired her for that. Too bad she's twice my age, though. I really liked her sense of humour.

"T-thank you for you're work today, Ms. Creetin." I said politely, she smiled and continued her work. I walked down the hall, hoping to find my mother in one of the rooms. She was usually in sitting room #4 with clients, friends, and workers. If she wasn't in there, she was in her room, gracefully polishing her jewellery, or working on her art pieces. I knocked on the door to Sitting Room 4, and opened slowly, hoping to not interrupt anything. "Mommy?" I said in a quiet voice. She looked back. She was talking with a few people. Two adults, male and female. Most likely wife and husband with the way they're attached by the hands. And there was a young boy, maybe a bit older than me, intimidating even when he's sitting down.

"Matthew! Come on in, sweet heart." She motioned me over and I cautiously entered. I bowed and straightened myself out. It's only proper to act gentleman. "Here's my son, Matthew Williams, Mattie, meet Ivan Braginski, and his mother and father Mr. and Mrs. Braginski!" she smiled and gestured to the platinum blonde boy. He looked childish, but evil in a babysitters' eye. I put on my best smile and put my hand in front of the woman.

"Nice to meet you." The woman's hand was grasped into my hand and I gently kissed her knuckles. I gave my best genuine smile to Mr. Braginski and firmly shook his hand with practised formalities. "My, my, my. Such a nice young fella'." The father said, in a deep Russian accent. I looked over to the younger. He was staring at me with a childish smile. I smiled back, of course. I added a little wave to go with it. He was quite handsome as well.

"What brings you here, Matt?" my mother asked me, back straightened, chin up, and her hand in her lap. The intensity of the stare was getting at me..

"I was wondering i-if I could have the k-key to Art room number 3.." I stuttered along my sentences, feeling the stare of the Russian boy sent shivers up and down my backside. I fidgeted my fingers together. The stare made me self-conscious about myself and I wanted out of there quickly. She smiled and reached in her Ugauna snake skin bag. The latest of the latest, hasn't been put into stores yet. Yes, my mother has connections to everyone. Ugauna Fashions Co-Inc, Sentermental Jewellery, professional hairstylists, professional nail artists, maybe a few illegal things here and there. She owned the most exquisite and erotic lingerie known to man. Owned a car label, PRISS. It was an acronym for something. This is just my moms part of the money. She searched all pockets until finally finding the key and handed it to me. I gave a smile and said my 'good-byes' til I parted separate ways.

My dad's way of getting money. He's the inventor of the newest gadgets and technologies and is at the top of the Tech-Chain. We're just above monarchy. Well-known with everyone across the globe. I sighed as I walked down the corridor, searching for the elevators. I ran across a few servants on the way. They greeted me with their grandest respects. I simply smiled and said 'Thanks for doing such a great job.' It was the most I could say to them in the time I was headed for the Art room. I know I have lots of time to stop and chat, but I really wanted to finish the painting that I started.

I unlocked the door and walked into the room. The outer wall facing the skies was made of glass. It was very modern and messy in here. I took out my camera and hooked the USB cord to the projector. I had taken a picture a few weeks ago and I was determined to create a painting with it. We were above the clouds, the sun was setting. The sweet colours of red, orange, yellow, a pale yellow meshing into light blue and finally blue. It was quite beautiful, the sun has already set underneath the horizon of clouds.

I let my mind wander off as I took out my canvas board, mixed paints and painted with soft strokes. I took my time, concentrating on the colours; what one colour would look like, which brush I would use and finally, where to put the colour. Which was why my reference picture was there. A few hours past. The painting was making progress. I pulled back and looked at the time. It was nearly dinner-time. I stood up, putting away my supplies. Bzzt. The noise startled me but I rushed towards the intercom. I pushed talk, "Matthew here."

"Master and Mistress Williams would like for you to come to dinner now." I nodded, though he the servant couldn't see it.

"Thank you." I looked in the room, everything was in it's spot. I walked out and locked the door. It had taken me a while before getting to the dining hall. I wondered what was for supper, maybe that special we had last week? Or is it a new recipe? My stomach growled, letting me know that I was hungry.

Oh, I had not been expecting what was coming for me.

In the dining hall, the Russian family were sitting at the table. I greeted them with respect, and then took my seat. I looked over to my mom, she was making quiet converse with the female head of the family. There were two other people here. Two women. A tall busty blonde who had just as much trouble keeping her blouse buttoned, the other, looked like she wanted to kill me.

The servant came out with multiple silver trays, placing them on the table. It took a few moments for the servers to leave and we could dine in for our specific foods. I grabbed a spoonful of potatoes, a marinated t-bone steak, and some corn to go with it. There were other foods to eat, but I know I wouldn't be able to finish another plate.

Dinner tonight was quite awkward for me. I hadn't said a word, just ate. I was the first to finish, aside from the bits of pieces of food on my plate. My mom looked over to me, "Oh, so you've finished. Dessert is coming in a few, are you gonna pass?" I thought about it.

"No thanks," I said, smiling. I walked to the door, almost leaving the room until my moms voice spoke up.

"Well, what you could do for the time is to show Ivan, and his sisters around, so that his parents, myself, and your father could discuss the arrangement of you and Ivan's marriage." My eyes widened. Did I hear correctly? Is she serious? This guy? Really?

I guess I forgot to mention, gay marriage is legal in almost every country.


End file.
